


祈祷

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi





	祈祷

被抽查到的小孩站在临也面前磕磕巴巴地背诗，背了上句忘了下句，但神父有着好脾气，不打他也不骂他，笑眯眯地说实在背不出可以明天再来。小孩感激地看临也，答应他每天一定背好。  
小孩离开教父的办公间才开始思考，房间里时不时响起的水声是从哪里传来的啊？

临也见小孩走了，手伸进桌子下面，揉了一把一直跪在地上含住自己性器的正臣，推着桌边让性器从他的嘴巴里退出。  
手指伸进他的嘴巴里夹住软舌，让正臣的津液沾满手之后再蹭到他脸上。他听见正臣从刚才开始就一直细细地念他的名字，不由得再次伸出手打断他。双手的食指扯着正臣的嘴角，中指也抵在他的舌根上，临也重新把性器插了进去。  
正臣的舌头和口腔都侍奉得他很舒服，听话的孩子就应该得到相应的奖励。他按住正臣的脑袋，侵犯进他的喉中。

“热牛奶喔，用嘴巴好好接住。”  
“……嗯嗯。”

正臣支起雾蒙蒙的眼睛看临也，双手撑在地上向前蹭，脑子乱糟糟一片，不懂自己的股间为什么因为做这种事变得湿滑粘腻。


End file.
